Planned Parenthood
by A Damned Scientist
Summary: John and Aeryn take advantage of a child-free week and of each other.


**Planned Parenthood (R)**

Written for the 'Prompt Me' challenge on Farscapeland (Livejournal).

My prompts were a picture of some chains and one of bowls of cherries and what appears to be chocolate. So, no prizes for guessing where my imagination went with that, and I don't even usually write smut, LOL.

Setting, spoilers, warnings etc: PWP. Smut levels are quite restrained by PWP norms. You'll understand what I mean once you've read it. TBH, I didn't have time to try to write some serious smut before the end of the challenge. Maybe later/part 2? Setting is several years post PKW.

Spell checked but no beta.

Not mine, but if I could just borrow OBRHG for a day then I reckon …. I'd be a very frustrated man.

Word count: One…! Hahahaha…! 2690! Hahahaha…!

**Planned Parenthood (R)**

John and Aeryn stood side by side and watched carefully as Chiana piloted the transport pod out of Moya's docking bay. She was heading down towards Hyneria with the Sun-Crichton brood aboard. The tension in the room was palpable. The air between them felt as though it was sparking with electricity, even though it was not. That would have implied bad maintenance and Aeryn, John and, of course, Pilot had made quite sure that there was nothing on Moya which needed fixing today. Well, almost nothing, if you didn't include the dangerously high levels of sexual tension.

John licked his lips in excitement. He'd been both looking forward to and planning for this for weeks.

Aeryn licked her lips in anticipation. She'd been both planning for and looking forward to this for weekens.

Finally John spoke up.

"Well, Aeryn…." He began.

"A whole weeken without our offspring…" Aeryn continued for him. She stole a quick glance at her husband, just for a microt, before returning to gaze dead ahead once more. He noticed her looking, but pretended not to.

"What shall we do…?" John asked, trying to hide a growing coy grin.

"I am not sure. Maybe we can overhaul the Prowler's engines?" Aeryn suggested, struggling to keep a serious expression and tone of voice.

"Rygel's people already gave it the full 100,000 light year service," John batted back, grin growing as he stole a quick glance at his wife. "The other day when you were off shopping," he added by way of explanation.

"Dishes to clean?" Aeryn asked, flashing a demure smile his way for a microt before turning her face away again. "And you should have asked me. About the Prowler," she added by way of admonishment.

"Chiana did them all before she left," John explained hurriedly. "And we thought the Prowler would be a nice surprise."

"Hmm. Well….. we could lower fluid levels…?" she suggested in a disinterested tone, as if to imply that she only suggested it because she couldn't think of anything else to do.

"I told you, the Prowler's been serviced," he said with a grin. She swatted his arm. He yelped and grinned some more.

"Yeah, I guess there's a bit of a fluid backlog, what with the kids and all..." Safe sex had taken on a whole new meaning for John since the children had started showing up.

"A backlog?" she paused as though considering the matter. "Well that's not good, is it?"

"No, don't reckon it is," he replied, his grin now threatening to explode.

"Although I am not sure I remember how…." Aeryn continued to deadpan.

"Well, what you do, see, is…"

"Although you will probably just come down with some infection, like last time…." Aeryn interrupted teasingly. John spluttered, protesting for dramatic effect. The last time they had been without the kids he had not exactly had the week in bed that he had been hoping for.

"How many times are you gonna bring that up again?" John responded. He felt the need to point out that was not always him who scuppered their amorous plans. "And of course, you'd never pull a muscle working out and have to spend a weeken off-limits, recovering?"

Aeryn mock-harrumphed, turned smartly on her heel and began to march off. "Just be in our quarters in exactly half an arn, Crichton," she called back over her shoulder, turning her head just enough to allow John to see her faint smile. "Or it won't be me who ends up getting hurt this time!"

"Oh boy!" Crichton exclaimed, smirking as he rubbed at his bottom lip. He just hoped his old bones were still up to what doubtless lay ahead for him. He had no doubt, after all, that Aeryn would be the one wearing him out rather than the other way around.

"And don't go tripping over any DRDs and breaking yourself beforehand!" Aeryn's voice echoed back to him around the curve in the corridor. He knew that she was referring to an incident three cycles before. They had been without the kids for half a day and John had been in such a rush to get to their quarters that….. Don't go there, he thought.

"Oh, you betcha I won't!" John whispered to himself.

Half an arn. Time enough to wipe away all the mess on him from getting the kids up, breakfasted and out of the airlock. Time enough, if he was quick, to head over to the unused cell where he'd laid out his new clothes, grab a shower, roll round a dentic, get dressed up, pick up the items he had prepared for their tryst and head over to the Conjugal Cell. But don't be late, he reminded himself: Aeryn was a stickler for promptness, and he really, really didn't want this weeken without the kids to get off on the wrong footing.

Exactly half an arn later John cleared his throat at the entrance to their chambers.

"Hi honey, I'm home!" he called out.

"Well then, Ooman, don't you think you had better get in here?" Aeryn replied from within, in English and with an affected, suggestive, husky lisp. "Before you have an accident?" That was all the encouragement John needed: He practically tore the privacy curtain from its rail as he lunged inside. Three strides took him deep into their quarters before he stopped in his tracks, the sight before him taking both his ability to walk and his breath away.

The flickering light of a score or more of candles illuminated ex-Officer Sun. John quickly dismissed the question of how and where Aeryn had acquired candles. He had other things on his mind. Aeryn was reclining on their marital bed dressed, in the loosest possible meaning of the word, in the most un-Peacekeeper-like outfit imaginable. Despite her attire being primarily black, with the odd red highlight, it was certainly not Peacekeeper standard issue. It offered very little in the way of protection to the wearer, unless the intention was for any attacker to drown in their own drool. High Command would never have approved of something so impractical, John laughed to himself. In all honesty, he was slightly surprised to find that Aeryn approved enough to both buy it and wear it. John could only presume that Aeryn's clothing was from the secret store of items which she had acquired on their visit to Terra Firma, some cycles before. Another present from Earth: How many more things like this did she have in storage? If she did have more things stashed away then he was already looking forward to her next big surprise.

John let out a long, low, appreciative whistle, which for a microt drowned out the 'make-out muzak' which Aeryn had selected and which was now oozing from the CD player. Memories of South Park meant that he found it rather difficult to take Issac Hayes seriously. However, John needed no reminding that the audio system and all of the CDs they owned had been a present from Aeryn, bought without his knowledge during her only trip to Earth. That only served to make them all the more special to him, even though her taste in music was wildly different from his own. He couldn't deny that Aeryn was pulling out all the stops. But then, he couldn't quite recall the last time they had been able to indulge in each others' company without the ever-present fear of interruption by an inquisitive or sleepless child.

"You're overdressed. And you're late," Aeryn scolded him, again in English. The frisson of excitement her words and appearance caused made him feel like his pulse had skipped up into his throat. Her obsidian hair, released from its usual tight braid, cascaded around her upper torso. Indeed her hair was shrouding one of her breasts, thus providing considerably more modest coverage, at least of that part of her, than did her flimsy garments. However, this all only served to focus John's attention on the fact that her other breast was pretty much on display in the most favourably accentuated manner which John could imagine. "So how do you plan to make it up to me?" Aeryn teased with a pout. One of her hands crept forwards across the dark silky (and new, he noted) sheets until her long, capable fingers began to toy with something on the bed in front of her.

"Umm…. You look amazing…." John said, his suddenly dry throat causing his voice to sound hoarse. He licked his lips. "She's brought toys!" he thought, his mind racing as he struggled to unfasten his clothing. "Jeez, is she planning on giving me a heart attack? Can't see in this light. I wonder what they are?" His brain bumbled on as he hoped from foot to foot, abandoning one boot then the other. Finally he had them both off and he set to dealing with the fastenings on his trousers.

"I dressed up specially…. Do you like?" She asked, biting on her bottom lip, nervous about setting herself up for any rejection, no matter how minor. She thought she looked frelling ridiculous, but if the Erp recreation clothes had the desired effect on her human, she did not mind.

"Oh baby, I love," John replied as, mission accomplished, the last of his clothing fell to the floor and he sprung to attention in front of her. A microt later he was kneeling on the bed, shuffling towards her. She made no secret of hungrily devouring his form with her eyes. She lifted her hand and, with one long, powerful finger, sharply flicked his manhood.

"So I see," she smirked, as she dropped her hand back to the bed.

"Hey, little John actually likes you doing that you know?"

"I know," she smirked. "I can see." Then, without warning, with a combination of a snarl, a growl and a snapping of her teeth, her mouth swiftly feinted a lunge towards his member.

"You trying to scare him off…?" John asked, now all a-quiver.

"Just making sure you both know who is in charge," she explained with a raised eyebrow, before noticing that he was clutching something in one hand. "What have you got there?" As she spoke she wiggled a dench or three closer and snaked one leg further around, encircling him before rubbing her calf along his as he knelt before her. Having achieved that objective, she edged even closer, enabling her to start stroking the sole of his foot with her toe.

Trying to ignore his tickly foot, John grinned sheepishly as he held up one hand, dangling the items he had acquired over the last weeken especially, he hoped, to boost their flagging sex-life. These days he fully understood why there were said to be no other contraceptives quite as powerful as young children.

"Thought our love life was getting a bit same-y," he explained as he shook the items and moved closer. Her foot easily followed, keeping up its teasing assault on his sole: Damn, she was lithe. "Y'know, just the odd, snatched quickie. So I thought we could spice things up, Peacekeeper-style…." He gently shook his hand again, causing the velvety blindfold and fragile restraints, fashioned from light chains and ribbons, to dance in his grip. Even though they were fragile, intended for titillation rather than serious restraint, for many cycles after Arnessk he would not have been able to contemplate using such things. These days, however, the healing balm of time and his overwhelming desire to please Aeryn were strong enough to drown out any associations that they might have held for him with Grayza.

Now that he was close enough to see, John glanced down at the items which Aeryn was toying with on the tiny square of sheet in front of them.

Aeryn could now clearly see what John was holding, and, knowing what had happened cycles ago with Grayza, she was pleasantly surprised. She was touched that he was trying to accommodate her own preference for a more combative approach to sex, despite how difficult she knew things like the restraints must be for him. She resolved to play along as gently as possible, paying careful attention for any signs that it might be upsetting him.

"Spice things up..?" Aeryn frowned, trying to square the words coming from John's mouth with the sentiment behind them. More incomprehensible human strangeness, but she wouldn't have things any other way. Yes, it spiced things up, she laughed to herself at her use of his phrase. She followed his gaze down in time to see the fingers of his free hand softly stroke from her wrist to her fingertips.

Aeryn's mind quickly replayed the stolen microts she had spent over the cycles researching Erp sexuality, piecing together hints from movies, books and half-forgotten words spoken within her hearing when on John's home planet. Then there was her recent shopping trip, when she had bought the Erp-like soft fruit with this very day in mind. She had combined the fruit with some of the precious chocolate from their stores for what she took to be a traditional Erplings lovers repast. It seemed that, despite coming at things from different directions, they had both had similar thoughts about making this time together special.

"I… umm… thought we could… Spice things up… Erp style?" she smiled nervously but radiantly, holding up a piece of chocolate-dipped fruit and twizzling it between thumb and forefinger.

"I like your thinking," John replied as he leant forward to pull the fruit from her fingers with his lips. Without pausing he swept onwards and downwards to lock his lips with hers and pass the fruit across to her. His hands moved across to tangle in her hair and clothing as they toyed with lips, noses and tongues. Aeryn swallowed, giggled and then gasped in a most un-Peacekeeper like manner as John broke their lip lock and eased his nibbling attentions slowly round her cheek towards the soft, sensitive skin beneath her ear.

"So, shall we start with your way or mine?" Aeryn whispered into his ear between gasps of pleasure.

"Maybe," John breathed, pulling back a few denches to catch his breath, take in the view and simultaneously tease Aeryn's passions up a notch, "We can combine the two?"

"Hmm…" Aeryn murmured appreciatively. She resisted an almost overwhelming urge to roll him over, pin him to the bed and have her way with him then and there. It would be so easy to do from their current positions: Had he learnt nothing from all their sessions of unarmed combat training? Instead, she picked up another piece of fruit and ran it slowly down his nose before popping it into his eagerly waiting mouth. "I like your thinking. So put the blindfold on then try and guess what I put to your lips," she demanded.

"Ah ha," John agreed, swallowing the fruit and beginning to back away to secure the blindfold. It tasted like a cherry, for which mercy he was deeply grateful. He had tasted some truly disgusting fruits in his time in the UTs.

"Actually, I've changed my mind," she said, causing John to frown momentarily. She reached out, took a firm but not painful hold of what she found between his legs and then slowly pulled back her hand, gently encouraging him closer. "Kiss me under my ear again first," Aeryn explained.

As John wisely did as he was told, Aeryn purred in satisfaction. Everything was going just as she imagined. She didn't need reminding that so many of their past plans had gone so horribly wrong. However today they had no illnesses or injuries to tend to, no one chasing them, no urgent duties to perform, and no prospect of infants interrupting. It had been a long time since she had had John entirely to herself. Nothing now was likely to disturb them. It really seemed as though, this time at least, their carefully laid plan was coming together. Yes, it looked like it was going to be a very satisfying week indeed.

End


End file.
